Alice In Wonderland
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: "Alice, I Thought I Told You...Were All Mad Here, " -What Happens..When Alice Get's Lost In Wonderland? Well, Only A Hatter Could Tell You Of Course! -Break/Alice, Rated T Just In Case
1. Fall To Wonderland

hey hey!~ ^^ well, i wanted to try and make a alice in wonderland based story after reading a amazing wonderlandy fanfic xD and well..this is the result!~ i'll get to my other stories..but that aren't sparking my interest at the moment Dx i'm in a -wonderlandy- faze, so! i hope you'll enjoy this, and tell me what you think!~ xP please and thanks,

also sorry if alice is a bit ooc or something..please do tell me if she is and i'll try to fix it, its a bit of a AU too so of course she's not a chain either xD shes more of..well, a -**Alice**- xD lolz hope that helped any confused peoplez

**oh and this is a break x alice fanfic so if you don't like the pairing..don't read it! Dx**

**disclaimer:** i don't own wonderland, or pandora hearts Dx

_**Talking **_"Locket"

**Thinking** "_Locket_"

**

* * *

**

**Once upon a time, in a far away land..only found by those who entered the rabbit hole following him..,**  
**it was not random..no of course not, if you wanted to go to wonderland...i'll tell you now it's possible, some people would call you -insane-..alice wouldn't~ this is a story...of what alice found in wonderland...**  
**and what made alice...-stay in wonderland~ would you like to know?...neh neh...lets enter it shall we?...**  
**alice's story..it's but a hole away~ of course..you'd have to be just -mad- to miss it~ wouldn't you?,**  
-

**Alice Alice, i thought i told you...were all mad here,~ {Chapter 1,}**

* * *

"gosh...how long can she talk? does she think i fancy those romance books?...eww...eww no seriously..."  
alice flinched, feeling somewhat annoyed with her older sister, sharon was her older sister's name,

yet sharon always babied her and treated her as if she was going to go off and fall in love...Bleh, alice would never believe that nonsense anyway she was smarter then that and had much more..  
important things in mind,

alice's journey stopped as she reached a tree sighing somewhat in defeat as she turned to look at her book in hand

"what's this anyway..? sharon said i should read it..  
alice in wonderland? heh, what a joke! but it sounds fun i suppose..it's better then doing nothing..  
i'll give it a try..plus -she's- not going to bother me if i'm reading.."

alice sat down beside said tree, book being set in her lap as she stared at it curiously, it looked so old...yet so new, the style of the book was old though...with the golden casing..but newly polished..  
but when opening you could easily tell the book's withered page's had tooken a toll before,

alice slowly opened the book, pleased enough with her position "alright...lets give you a go...don't fall apart when i turn a page okay? sharon will scold me surely enough as it is" she laughed softly to herself as she slowly opened it's diligent cover, revealing the story...little did she know...that..-this- story...  
would do such a strange thing to the world around her...

alice started reading it...and reading it...and reading it~, she couldn't take her eyes away from it, it was just so interesting to her...she could even say she loved the book, but alice wasn't that kind of girl to admit such a thought as she slowly felt her eyes grow heavy

she didn't notice when it ended...  
she didn't notice when she could no longer see the pages...  
she didn't even notice that boy with blonde hair and the rabbit ears wearing those fancy green clothes as he was staring at his watch coming into view...  
all she noticed was the soft air smoothly swaying past her...as she drifted off..

"Oh i'm late! ah i'm so late!~ The queen will be so very unpleased with me!"

alice blinked as she slowly rubbed her eyes somewhat wondering if she was still asleep-wait...

why was there a cosplaying boy in her yard?..and how'd he make those ears twitch like they were real! "Ah!"  
alice bolted to her feet staring ahead as she pointed as if she was a judge at the strange boy-  
"You!.." the boy looked up from his watch at the girl looking somewhat paniced before replying

"Yes me! i know! i'm late! you needn't tell me to hurry for i am already going!.."

he ran in the oppiside direction then alice, muttering this and that about a -_queen_- alice barely had time to regester what was happening before her very own feet were running after the boy and trailing him, he didn't even let her get a question in!, "how rude!" alice muttered to herself as she chased the boy -she was going to know why he was cosplaying in her yard! and better yet...for cosplaying in her yard, she would ask how he made those ears move..  
were they electric or something?

"Hey!...hey just wait up!...where are you going you nut job!"

"Oh oh i'm so very lateeeee!~" he squealed his feet hitting the ground as he stared at a golden watch that never even left his hand for a second, he was staring at it really weird too..if he knew the time why stare at it...wait he must be a psycho!

"..yes, he was so psycho his ears moved...no..darn it i have to ask..!" alice pattered her feet against the ground a she chased the strange boy, only to see him jump into some sort of hole-oh she had him now!

"Ha! trapped now are you!...-what..?...wheres that...go!" alice's eyes widened-she couldn't believe her eyes...

down in this field of flowers..there was a hole! no not just a normal hole either! it looked like it went on FOREVER! it was pitch black, she couldn't see the bottom...yet he simply -jumped- in it..? then it must be safe..

or..she had to reassure herself of that anyway "its fine..if he went in..i can go in too...your not scaring me you psycho cosplayer!" alice screamed with victory as she smirked before going backwards-  
then running full fledge and diving into the hole!-"You won't...g-get away! Uwahh!" alice squealed,

noticing the hole to be much much MUCH bigger then she imagined!..oh no..he was planning this! he must really be psycho!  
alice held down her dress slightly as she fell closing her eyes in fright,

the only words going through her head were _"oh no oh no! i still have a sister to get back to!-s-shes annoying but..._  
_b-but shes my family!..i-i don't want to die!... _she clutched her dress tightly-but..felt no impact...instead, she felt a soft carpet underneath her feet...?

alice slowly opened her eyes as she stared ahead of herself..  
"...w-where is this..?...why...things are floating in front of me...t-things are floating!"

alice squealed yet again as she stared ahead of her-it was madness! there were toys, crayons, chairs, tables, plants!-floating in mid air! and better yet a fluffy purple carpet was underneath her, suggesting this was a house of some sort! how weird.., alice stared in awe and somewhat horror at everything-going in a small circle to clear her thoughts

"..i-it takes a psycho to have a psycho house..this is a dream..  
i-i shouldn't of read that book..not once surely not twice!"

at that moment-alice caught sight of something..psycho cosplay boy!

"just through here...then it's such a short way to the queen's!" he spoke as he opened his supposed -door- leaving it open but skipping out leaving poor alice confused and behind in his house...

his **PSYCHO** house!-

alice was even pretty sure that plant in the corner of his living room was Grinning at her...**GRINNING**, alice grunted as she slowly went forward heading towards the psycho's door

"..he started this, he's going to have a piece of my mind!..a-and i need to know the way out of this weird dream!"

alice declared rahter loudly to no one, possibly the plant?, she marched on outside of the strange house...  
thing's only seemed to get stranger from here though, the plants weren't even normal sized..no..  
they were _GIANT_ the flower's seemed to be _Tree's_.  
it was beautifull yet somewhat frightening..there were tiny trees as if they were flowers, and only a dirt road, there was grass at least and it was normal..  
or so alice thought as she trailed "whered he go..? he couldn't of gotten far..surely he couldn't of gotten to far"

a voice cracked through alice's thoughts..  
"is alice lost?...nya...helping alice..would it benefit cheshire at all?...  
if not cheshire won't help..cheshire loves amusing things..but boring things"

a crack was heard from a twig as alice looked up too the tree somewhat with fright seeing a boy with cat ears and a tail lookng down on her,  
an annoyed expression on his face as he licked his -paws- "...they make cheshire -very- angry...angry enough to crash a tea party..."

* * *

soooo, does any like this? xD if so i'll continue it, if not, aw well lolz it was worth a try, plus it was fun to write~

please Review if you want this to countinue!~ xP


	2. The White Rabbit's Path

oh wowy!~

i'm glad some people actually liked this~ so here as promised is chapter two!~ it might take me awhile to get to chapter three..but i'll work on it when i have time~ for now enjoy!~

and super thanks for reviewing!~ for all that reviewed, i give you mad hatter break plushies!~ *throws plushies* but seriously thanks!~ ^^

oh!~ and break'll appear in chapter three probably for any of those that are confused~ i just wanted to shine some spotlights on cheshire because he's awesome~ lolz

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Wonderland Or Pandora Hearts~ If I Did, Oz Would Have Rabbit Ears, Alice Would Wear A Dress, Break Would Always Have A Strange Hat On, And Gilbert Would Have Black Fluffy Mousey Ears And A Mouse Tail, Sharon Would Be The Queen Of Hearts And So On And So Forth xD Reim Would Also Have Rabbit Ears,**

**The White Rabbit's Path ~ {Chapter 2,}**

* * *

"a tea party?.." alice said somewhat tooken aback by the somewhat frightening boy as he sighed,

"yes nya, a tea party...cheshire hate's tea partys.."  
the boy said as he stared down at alice, especting her to question him,

and surely enough she did, "you hate tea partys? why is that?" alice asked making him sigh yet again before replying,

"they are just too noisy, not to mention the so called mad hatter...he annoy's cheshire...very much.." the boy known as -cheshire- looked forward in front of himself as he glared at seemingly nothing before alice broke his thought's by speaking "mad hatter?..who's the mad hatter? and..better yet,"

alice took a timid step forward trying to look somewhat composed and not frightened "you, you have cat ear's and a tail...are you cosplaying like the psycho cosplaying?"

cheshire only responded by staring dumbly ahead of himself blinking-

within seconds a soft snicker was heard as he jumped from the tree and softly landed on the ground with much grace.

"cheshire has no intention, of talking about the mad hatter...however, this -psycho cosplayer- you speak of interests cheshire..."

cheshire took a short pause before speaking again "who might he be? and where is he now?" cheshire asked alice,

before she spoke again " huh?...well...i don't really know him..  
i'm just mad at him for cosplaying in my yard...em..he wear's white rabbit ears and a tail i think and blonde hair"

alice made a weird movement with her hand's on her head as if she was imagining rabbit ear's earning a chuckle from the cheshire as he tried surpassing a grin

"rabbit ears and a tail? would you be speaking of...-the white rabbit- nya?.."

alice wondered if that was the boy's name..it could be...but..if it was ..  
he must have some psycho reputation! he must go around cosplaying as a white rabbit all day!..  
no wonder he spent so much money to make those ears move!

"ah! is that his name? why thank you!-cheshire was it? thanks really! this will help in my mission to catch him!" alice declared as she threw her arms in the air almost tasting victory around her

"..you want to catch the white rabbit nya?...that's a new one..." the cheshire sat down on his knee's indian style as he started licking his paws before talking yet again

"nya..hurry then..the white rabbit couldn't of gottan far nya, actually..  
he take's that route up ahead...but-"

before cheshire could finish he saw alice waving back to him with her back turned as she ran yelling back "thank you so much!~ i'll be sure to repay you with a nice cat toy!~" alice said as she ran..

cheshire marely stared, "..cheshire was going to say...but be warned..you may fall to one of ...  
wonderland's most special traps..."

cheshire hissed slightly imagining if alice stumbled the wrong way...  
for the hatter's tea party...was but a path away from the rabbit's...

* * *

Heh!~ done with chapter two!~ xP like it? =D

sorry that its kind of short~ ^^'' but that was actually really fun to write, i wonder if i caught cheshire's character alright?..

ah anywho!~ please review to make chapter three come faster!~ =D and for a different kind of plushie! who know's whats next? xD

please and thanks for reading this!~ ^^


	3. A Very Mad Tea Party

*here we are its chapter three!~ what a tweedle, dee, dee dee, xD lolz sorry couldn't resist,

but just so you know, there actually will be a tweedle dee and dum...who are they? why~ take a guess, if you get it right, i'll liek make you a oneshot of anything you want as long as i know the anime ^^' lolz, i don't think anyone will guess right though~ xD i'm so clever, (maybe not xD)

anywho enjoy!~ and thanks for reading this story/fanfic this far~! ^^ *throws all of my reviewer's a rufus barma march hare plushie* xP

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Wonderland Or Pandora Hearts~ If I Did, It'd Have More Wonderlandy Stuff**

**A Very Mad Tea Party ~ {Chapter 3,}**

* * *

alice began to walk down the blue wooden path she had been running down only minute's ago,

if she had to bet she would say she had gotten no further then she had been, the only deference in the surrounding's were that instead of a grassy path it had become a blue wooden path, and the giant flower tree's were now purple instead of yellow like the one cheshire had been sitting in when she met him, and to say the least she was geting quite tired actually,

_'well it takes alot out of you to chase after someone and then fall down a rabbit hole into a weirdo's house and then try chasing him down again'_ alice yawned tiredly,

"once i get my hand's on that psycho cosplayer...oh he'll get it!" alice tightened her fist's as she kept walking,

"wait...what's that?.." alice began to quicken her pace a bit, she nearly ran ahead pushing beside two giant flower pedals in the process, she had met a fork in the road!, alice blinked as she approached the fork,

but what met her eye's was yet another puzzling choice, there was a strange girl standing in the middle of the two paths, her hair was a long silky white,...

_'what a odd hair colour'_ thought alice, alice warily stopped just a bit away from the strange girl before speaking,  
"hey..do you know the way to the queen's castle?"

alice's eye's widened somewhat as the girl began to turn around,  
she looked...well not the -same- but...she looked like herself! but...with white hair! _'no..don't jump to thing's, everyone's strange here so far..so..maybe it's just got me paranoid..'_

alice took a deep breath before repeating herself seeing as the girl only looked at her with confusion,  
"the queen's castle...em, a boy with cat ear's and a tail told me it was this way..do you know where it is by any chance? i'm kinda in a hurry"

she watched as the strange girl smiled peacefully, answering her question "the queen's castle?.." the strange girl folded her arm's "you see..i'm actually on my way there as well!~ what a coincidence,"

alice winced somewhat but smiled back never the less, it was only nice right? "erm..really? thats great, which way would it be then?" alice pointed left, and then right,

the right path was surronded by pink rose bushe's, while the left was surronded with light, almost ice like blue rose's,

the strange girl walked straight over to the left and stopped there as she rised her arm, pointing in the direaction of the icy white rose's,

"this way lead's to the queen's, i've been there alot of time's, so don't worry if you follow this path all the way, then you'll be sure to get there in no time!" the strange girl smiled once more,

alice quickly brightened up as she ran over to the path and looked down it excitedly, yep, that white rabbit was so dead..  
"ah ha! thank you very much!, i bet i would of gone the wrong way if it wasn't for your help, though i hate to admit it" alice smugly smiled as she looked over at the girl with silky white hair, "so what's your name? you seem normal enough,"

the girl tilted her head somewhat before replying "normal enough?.." the girl shook her head shrugging the word -normal- off, "well my name is alyss! your very welcome, please have a fun time at the queen's" -the girl turned around, starting to doddle off,

alice out reached her hand in a confused way, "hey wait! aren't you going to the queen's too? you just said that.." alice had a very, very bad feeling...something wasn't right...

the girl didn't answer her, in fact, she completly acted as if she didn't hear alice as she went on and kept walking away,

alice blinked, "what the..? well..whatever guess she forgot something at home..."-alice shook her own head before looking down the icy rosed path once again "the sooner i get out of here..the better,"

she started walking down the Path, not at all noticing the un-nerving eyes of someone watching from behind her in one of the flower like tree's..

after awhile, alice arrived at a long white gate, it had a large lock on it,  
but-alice quickly took notice that it was left unlocked strangely

"..why would this -queen- leave her gate unlocked? ..weird...you'd think someone with the title of a -queen- would always lock they're gate...oh well!, her downfall!"

alice grinned as she pulled open the creaky gate's door, quickly going in and not bothering to close the gate behind herself

but what she came upon..wasn't at all what she was expecting, there was no castle, no court yard..nothing, it was just a big table out in the middle of nowhere, it was even decorated and had many sweets and treats laid out on it meaning someone was either there earlier or they were just setting up the table and going to be there within any second,

"..i don't like the look's of this.." alice mumbled to herself as she approached the table..  
there was a pink sugar cookie laid out neatly on one of the many plates, it was closest to her, she was just about to reach for it when a loud -Creak- of a gate came from behind her,

alice shrieked as she nearly fell backward's from the startling noise- she grabbed onto a chair staring onward trying to compose herself as she heard two figure's geting closer,

"oh my my..what do we have here? don't you know coming to a tea party uninvited is a very bad thing~?"

"oh be quiet, your the one who left the gate unlocked! it's no wonder she wondered in,"

alice looked up as the two strange figure's were within viewing range now, one had white hair almost just like alyss had...except this was definantly a boy, he was wearing a very weird hat on his head as well..there was a rose on it and a strange sign -6/10- being writen on it, along with a strange looking star,

the other voice seemed to belong to a boy with long brownish hair, it almost looked red, he had a tan looking cloak around him and...were those brown rabbit ears?

alice stuttered somewhat unsure of what to say the first word that came to her mind was- "..you have ears?"

the boy with said ears rised a eyebrow he nodded matter of factly having a unreadable expression on his face, "why yes i do, i am the march hare after all..if i didn't have ears it would quite...disturbing" he shuddered in disgust at the thought before he looked at alice in question -rising a strange fan to his face "who are you? don't worry we won't make you leave, its been ages since we had any guests..this clown here probably scares them off.."

alice let go of the chair straightening herself, "i'm alice,..who are you two?.." alice was in awe-the redish haired boy's rabbit ears seriously looked real! in fact, maybe even better then the weird cosplayer,

the first to answer her was the albino "me? why i'm the mad hatter dear alice~ its nice to meet you~ you can call me break~"

he smiled almost -creeply- as he took a seat gesturing for the two to do the same, alice warily took to the left side of him, while the red haired boy took a seat to her right,

the red head then decided to speak "i'm the march hare..you can call me rufus barma if you deserve, i could care less actually,"  
it seemed it was then break's turn to talk as alice turned to look at him while he spoke "so alice-chan~ why are you all the way out here?"

alice had a thoughtfull expression "its a long story..but, i'm just heading to the queen's and i got lost..i've been tracking this one weirdo with rabbit ears and a!-" alice stopped short noticing rufus twicht...she couged and began again "i mean this boy with rabbit ears and a tail, he's so gonna get it when i find him!"

a loud growl rumbled,  
making the mad hatter and the march hare look at each other in confusion-before they both looked at alice, alice blushed noticing it was her stomach, she was really hungry after all of the that running..

" w-what?..i havn't aten in awhile.." alice folded her arms together muttering something of another then a cookie started hovering in front of her or rather, break held it in front of her smiling "want one, alice? you are at our tea party after all so its fine~!"

he chuckled as she muttered a thanks and took the cookie starting to nibble on it,

he then coutinued to talk "and i've decided, you can stay with us since it's geting late, and tomorrow we'll take you to the queen's!" break inwardly smirked as alice's eyes widened

she was about to say something but was stopped by barma "it's fine, trust me..you won't like wonderland at night..it gets rather dangerous..."

alice swallowed the cookie as she tried protesting "but!.." barma cut her off yet again "no but's alice, your our guest, we'll leave in the morning so best get some sleep,"

the march hare pointed to a large blue and purple two story house that was somewhat hidden, "eat all you'll need and then we'll get going,"

alice was dumbstruck, she didn't like being told what to do...but it was dark...she sighed in defeat "fine.."

later that night the march hare as promised showed her to a empty guest room in the large house,

"good night miss alice~" the mad hatter waved to her from the hallway before he went down the hall, probably to his own room,

she twichted and muttered "good night.." as she went into the room, it had a black cat clock hanging on its wall, it was wearing a huge grin, and a simple bed and desk, not much but it was nice, she thanked the march hare and quickly went to bed,

but she would of never guested what was waiting in store for her tomorrow..

* * *

so~ what does everyone think of the mad hatter and dare i say, march hare? xD

were they in character enough? o.o'' also i know barma isn't all mean in this, its because the one who really makes him mad is break~

so i think if alice had no relation to break like in the orignal plot, perhap's he'd be somewhat nice to her? o.o idk just a thought, ^^''

anywho please review~ xD it makes me really happy to know what you all think of this ^^''

oh and there'll be a new plushie in the next chapter~ xD


	4. A Cheshire's Grin,

alright here's chapter 4!~ woohooy! xP *throws reviewers a cheshire cat plushie*!~ thank you oh so much for reviewing~! ^^

please enjoy~

oh and just to make this clear, i don't have any beta readers...so if there is any typo's that would be why o-o if anyone wants to be a beta reader for this story please feel free too~ i'm trying to find someone to beta it Dx

Oh and if anyone is curious,

**Thought's** _'Locket' _

**Talking **"Locket"

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pandora Hearts Or Wonderland~ If I Did Alyss Would Be The Chain And Alice Would Be The -Will Of Abyss- o-o lolz**

* * *

The next morning came, or so alice thought seeing as sun light was beaming into the guest room,

Her eyes starting focusing as she yawned and sat up, But what she saw nearly made her fall off the bed completly,

"W-W-What the heck!" Alice shrieked pulling the covers up in defence staring ahead of herself in disbelief,

The boy she had met yesterday when she first entered wonderland, Cheshire! He was perched in the window with an annoyed expression. "Nya...Not so loud...I Have Sensetive ears..." Cheshire simply crawled into the window and sat down on the desk chair,

"..What's that have to do with anything! what are you doing here?" alice was somewhat freaked out, but Felt the boy meant no harm seeing as he did help her yesterday..

"Nya?..oh..right..i thought you were heading to the queen's...why are you here?" Cheshire tilted his Head in curiousity before muttering the last words "..at the _Mad Hatters_, none the less..." cheshire Hissed quietly

Alice pushed the covers away from her as she crawled to the end of the bed sitting herself on the Edge,

"Well it's not like i wanted to be here!.. but i went the wrong way..i wasn't expecting the fork in The Road...and a girl with long white hair told me this was the right way to the queen's! i knew Something Was weird though, i mean she said she was going to go to the queen's but she didn't Follow me or Nothing-" Cheshire twichted as he cut Alice off "long white hair nya? are you talking about Alyss?.."

"..Huh? oh! yeah that was her name! -alyss-..wait..but how do you know?"

"I do nya, she's a well known person here in wonderland actually..quite frightening too Nya.., only if you Get on her bad side, but why would she send you to the hatter?..that frusterates Cheshire,"

Cheshire Glared at nothing, Alice was just about to ask why this _-Alyss-_ was well known but was interrupted by The door opening, both alice and cheshire quickly looked to the door

In the door way stood the march hare, otherwise known as rufus, "Alice are you awake?..arg, break Decided we should have breakfest rather early today,..he really is annoying sometimes.."

Alice was surprised the March Hare didn't say anything about cheshire, the cat boy had by all mean's Broke into his house!,

"Alice?..are you alright?"

Alice quickly nodded noticing her not replying probably seemed quite strange "oh yeah, i'm fine..but Aren't you?...i don't know, surprised about..well him?" Alice pointed in the direaction of the desk,

"Why would i? i bought that desk from the queen's castle, it's been there for some quite sometime Actually"

Alice nearly gasped, noticing that indeed, all that was there was the desk and the desk chair,

Cheshire was gone..nowhere in sight! _'how'd he!...how'd he get out of here so fast? the window!..' _Alice looked at the window, but it was still open and untouched _'..there isn't even a sign he left..and Yet...he did!..'_

The March Hare tapped his foot impatienty "now no more nonsence Alice, please follow me"

And just like that the March Hare turned around and descended down the hall,

Alice slid off the bed and Walked over to the window, looking out of it wondering how the Cheshire left, Then she looked down at The garden area,

Where the table was still set perfectly, except this time There was waffles, pancakes, And many other breakfest items spread out on it,

As she stared down at The scene she also caught Sight of the Mad Hatter..  
He must of already caught sight of her awhile ago As he was smiling widely And waving at her, Alice blushed in embrassment quickly pulling the Curtains Over the window

"I guess i should hurry...that rufus guy did tell me to follow him a minute ago.." Alice turned and walked Out into the hall,

"Took your time did you? its fine, don't explain" the March Hare huffed and walked down the stairs with Alice trailing behind him '..someone's pushy an't they? gosh'

He led Alice out the front door and out into the -tea party- area, otherwise known as the garden

"Ah our honored guest is here at last!~" Alice watched as the -Mad Hatter- pulled out a chair "come Here Alice-chan~ go ahead and have a seat, It'd be rude to refuse anyway, this -Bunny-" Rufus Twiched

"Spent the morning making breakfest for you~ he was rather excited to have a guest~" Rufus Glared as he took his own seat, Alice walked over Blinking in surprise as the Hatter took a seat next to Her, "..really? thanks Rufus-san,.."

"It was nothing.." the March Hare waved his hand dismissingly before the Hatter spoke again "He's right, he need's the exercise!~ poor rufus..his arms are so weak!~ you see Alice.."

The Hatter Leaned over and whispered into Alice's ear causing the girl to blush yet again, "all he does Is read Book's, I honestly try to make him go outside but he harshly refuses!~"

Rufus glared, "be quiet hatter! at least my mind is knowledgable..." the hare began to mutter as the the Hatter snicked then went back to grabbing a plate of waffles "please alice, help yourself~ just grab Anything you want" Alice muttered something about 'don't tell me how to eat..' but then put 2 pancake's On her plate,

After breakfest it turned out the March Hare, rufus, did most of the chours..Alice wasn't the kind of girl to Say she'd help ..and she even almost asked to, he had to clean up the -whole- table, and wash the Dishes, she had a feeling if she asked to help he might of refused though,

"There, all clean" Rufus stared blankly at his work, a sparkling table..."yes...you see Alice, a important Thing to know is that in life, you must work for happiness and"-"oh you did a great job Rufus!"..rufus Twiched..he knew that voice..it was-

Alice's eyes widened, Break flopped onto the once sparkling table snickering, his boots were muddy And quickly stanning the table, Alice turned around and put her hands up in slight defence retreating to The side, Not wanting to have any conflict with the two, but the march hare payed her no mind,

No he was death glaring at the Hatter, Alice could of sworn rufus was on fire with rage as he made his way to the table..Alice watched interestedly from the side lines

"so..you think that's funny do you? "

The Hatter's smirk never left as he nodded "yes~ i do find it funny~" he smugly looked at rufus, as if Daring him to speak

"Oh is that so? i'll show you funny..you dreaded hatter!" rufus took a fan out of his pocket-and began to Whack Break on the head with it-"ow!-ow!~ why are you always so violent?-oh well two can play that Game!" Break took out a cane, and began to whack rufus on the head as well..

Alice stared, she rubbed her eyes, and then...stared..._'..am i really with these idiots..?..maybe i Should..just go ahead...'_

Alice turned and began her way as the two bickered back and forth whacking Each others heads, Alice stopped mid way from the gate _'..but..they have been being nice..it wouldn't Be right if i just left..'_ just as the thought crossed her mind sure enough she heard two voices call to her

She looked back and noticed the two had stopped hitting each other, though they both had red marks and refused to look at each other, "miss alice?.."

Alice stuck her tongue out and turned around unlocking the gate "hurry up and catch me if you can! you Slowpokes sure like taking your time!" Alice snickered and rushed out of said gate leaving both dumb Founded, she looked back as she ran "what? scared your too slow? guess that means i'll be reaching The queen's first then!"

The hatter and hare looked at each other questioningly, Break grinned and ran out of the gate holding His hat safely on his head as he ran after the girl "oh miss Alice you can't forget your knight in shinning Armor!~"

Rufus shook his head smiling softly but amusedly as he simply walked out closing the gate Behind him and locking it

"oh please, if your a knight we'd all be dead by now hatter.." Rufus followed The two trailing somewhat behind, not that he minded,

Alice didn't know why, but at that moment she thought wonderland was kind of fun..

She even made some new friends, strange as they are they were pretty nice..the Hatter, the Cheshire Cat, and she would even say Rufus,...Not that that'd stop her from pummeling that white rabbit of course, He had alot to explain, dragging her into wonderland..

Why was he even in her yard in the first place?

* * *

Do Not Call Rufus A Bunny Dx it offends him~ also...sorry for always leaving a cliffy hanger~ o-o lolz i just tend to do that xD

this chapter is basically a -introduction- type of chapter..thingy..the every day life of the march hare and hatter, the hatter annoys the march hare, EVERYDAY, makes fun of him, calls him a bunny, and so on for his amusment, and all the march hare does is hit him with a fan, o-o'' ouch..talk about -tough friendship- but they get along..in a weird way, i mean rufus enjoy's cleaning and stuff..but he hates people messing it up apparently, who wouldn't?

anyway i hope you all liked this chapter~

in the next chapter i believe i'm gonna explain alyss's role in this story~ Its a very important one, it'll shock you~ actually, alot might shock you in the next chapter xD

oh and tweedle dee and dum are still gonna be put into this fanfic in some point though, xD i'm really giggling about who i picked to be them..and still, if you guess it right, i'll write you a oneshot lolz~ only because i still believe no one shall get it right, but you know there's always luck~

please review~ it makes the chapter's come faster~ and makes me know people actually read this ^^''


	5. Two Blue Rose's,

Eek!~ i'm sooooo sorry this chapter is late! ^^'' man i havn't updated in a long time have i?, i've been way busy, Dx so i really apologize~

for the fact that i took so long to update, i added a little break and alice fluff in this chapter~ i hope that makes up for its lateness ^^'' i'll try to update the next chapter faster...just been really busy,

anyway!~ enjoy reading and thank you for still sticking with this story! ^^

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND OR PANDORA HEARTS!~ **if i did...well, vincent and gilbert would apparently wear guard uniforms xD

* * *

Alice Whined, "My feet hurt..."

"Dear Alice, poor girl.." Rufus Looked in pity at Alice, as if she was some sort of rare animal that was Going to die out. Rufus hated to admit it, But he was even geting tired. wonderland was indeed a giant place.

And going to the queen's castle from the Mad Hatter and March Hare's tea party Was no excetion even if it was one of the supposedly closest Place's to the castle,

They probably had been walking for about five hours now. And in walking time. it was quite terrible.

The path they were on now was a grassy one, except..Alice had to note that the grass was blue, Instead of its normal green,

They were finally coming into a clearing though, a pink fence went all the way up the way. Where it went though, no one was sure. but Alice was hoping it was near the queen's castle, Because she felt she could walk no more for now.

"i can't...go on..." Alice muttered. she felt so tired. and she even had a full nights sleep in a fluffy bed. Alice didn't even think she had enough enegry to give the White Rabbit a good punch, and in her Mind. that meant everything.

The Hatter chuckled. speaking of which...he had been for awhile. it was starting to creep Alice out. So much that she was wondering if it was actually a good idea that she brought the Hatter and Hare Along,

"what's so funny Hatter?" Alice stopped walking, causing the March Hare to sigh in annoyence. She didn't really care though.

She wanted to know if the hatter wanted to pick a fight or something..was he laughing at her? Alice folded her arms and took a good look at the chuckling and snickering mess that just happened To be the Mad Hatter, awaiting her answer.

The Hatter blinked, looking right to left before pointing at himself. Alice's cheeks huffed. Signaling she was going to probably pout in annoyence, he grinned at this. "talking to me, Alice?"

"Of course!. why are you...laughing like that? whats so funny? are you trying to make fun of me?" Alice Snapped back. but the Hatter didn't really seem to care. he looked in pure amusement and glee.

"Well first of all Alice-chan~ call me Break, add a kun if you feel like it..." Break seemed to get lost in Thought, but Alice glared at him. so he countinued. "i'm only laughing..because..well. do you really Want to know?"

His grin seemed to widen.  
Alice was geting a bad feeling from this..but she wanted to know..

So she nodded. "y-yeah! what is it?.." Alice tilted her head in curiousity.

"Well Alice...you see..." Break's voice started geting lower. becoming almost a whisper even. As if this was a big secret. Her curiousity was growing. so she leaned forward.

"I was just wondering...what you look like..." -suddenly Alice felt arms lift her into the air, she shrieked And tried removing them but she was too slow. As they swiftly lifted her up. up. and then craddled her. in the Hatter's arms none the less.

Alice blushed a bright pink. scared to open her eyes. but she did...and what she seen was the Hatter..or rather, Break. smirking down at her.

"Like this. and if i do say so myself~ my dear alice...you look adorable~ sweet as well."

Alice grew a pout on her face. trying desprately to get out of the Hatters arms, but he didn't let her go. And she could tell that she wasn't going to be going anywhere else. so she protested "L-Let me go Break!"

But the Mad Hatter, still did not let go. instead. he started to walk yet again. This time holding Alice. though he didn't hold too tight. he wasn't holding her very lightly either.

"No can do alice-chan!~ if your feet hurt then you can't walk that well can you? this way is faster Anyway~ wouldn't you argee March Bunny?" Break grinned yet again.

Rufus seemed mortified. "no i do not think that way is faster! that is not what a gentlemen would do! Your practically manhandling her...!" Rufus replied. taking out his fan and pointing the dangerous Weapon at Break glaring at the Hatter.

All the while Alice remained quiet. she was still trying to register it all.

"Aww~ somebunny's mad!~" Break snickered.

Rufus turned red with anger and embrassment "shut up!"

Break shook his head "why are you so easy to tease~? bunny bunny bunny bunny oh bunny!~" Break started skipping as he walked carying the poor struggling and confused alice.

Rufus twichted with anger swiping his fan through the air in a out raged motion. "i said stop!. stop that Right now you stupid clown!"

Break indeed stopped. turning to look at Rufus. rising a eyebrow of his only visiable eye. "Clown? where did that even come from?" the grin from before was starting to reform.

Rufus blinked. lowering his fan as he pondered "i'm..not very sure, but you act just like one. your Annoying. always making jokes as well.."

Break rolled his visable eye, before replying to the March Hare, "well..then thats why i call you bunny~ Look, you have bunny ears, and a tail!~" Rufus wanted to smack the boy, but knew better. He was much More well mannered then that,

During this time that the two were focused on insulting one another. Alice finally slipped out of the Hatters arms, and glad that he didn't notice. she made her escape.  
She made a safe distance across the blue grassy ground and to the light pink fence. before looking Back at the two.

"Bunny!~" Break sung the word the March Hare dreeded yet again. starting to repeat the cursed word Over and over again.

Rufus started twichting all over shouting out at the Hatter "i am not..a...bunny..you idiot!" Rufus rushed towards Break, about to actually slap the Hatter with his fan, but in the verry moment, Break swiftly stepped to the side. Making Rufus rush head first into a tree.

Which only seemed to tick him off even more.."..i hate you..." Rufus muttered, rubbing his sore face.

Break started out snickering at the poor march hare, then laughing. "oh my!~ i'm so sorry! oh wait..not Really~" Rufus was about to lose it yet again,

But instead..something caught his eye. Something very troubling indeed "..foolish hatter...we have company.." Rufus rised his fan in defence. Eyeing someplace further down the grassy path,

Break seemed to stiffen up as well. he put his hand on a white holder that was strapped to his side. Pulling whatever was inside the holder it out of the casing, what was inside the holder revealed itself to Be a sword. and he held it firmly, Hinting the fact he was quite fond of the sword.

Alice stared out at the two as she stood beside the pink fence, she was filled with confusion, _'what are they...doing?'_

Alice was confused at why they were looking at her, and to say the least, she was also worried. They looked really angry..or..perhaps.. on guard?,

Alice took a glance down the grassy path behind herself, And her questions were all answered by what she seen, two figures were heading towards them,

She quickly put herself on guard and backed up untill she was beside Rufus and Break, finding them To be trustable enough,

Then the two finally came into view.

One had long blonde hair...while the other had short black hair, One had a golden eye, and a red eye, mismatched...while the other, had two golden eyes,

But what they both shared, were they're outfits, they both had on black guard outfits, with matching Guard hats, They also seemed to have a icy blue rose print on the center of they're hats,  
And on the right arm of they're guard suits,

Both of the figures stopped walking, being a couple of feet away from the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Alice. They then raised they're hands, They both were carrying guns on them,

they took they're guns from they're safetly holders and aimed They're guns at the trio.

"No one is allowed to come this far, turn back and i'll consider not taking your lifes.." the blonde guard Stated, but the smile on his face said otherwise. It said either way, he was probably going to at least wound the trio.

The black haired one then spoke, "you heard him, get out!..i protect the castle with my life, and nothing Less!" The black haired gaurd glared harshly at the trio, while the blonde still had a smile on his face,

The two then spoke in universal, "were tweedle dee, and tweedle dum.. the guards of the castle, Proceed and be eliminated"

Break simply grinned, "what a warm welcome.." Rufus sighed "guess this makes our job harder.." Rufus said annoyedly.

"Well Alice..i'll show you why, i'm your knight in shinning armor~" Break said with his grin,

Alice looked between Break, Rufus, and then the two guards.

She stood in horror, wondering what would happen next, And why the black haired guard's hair style..looked somewhat like seaweed,

* * *

notice, the icy blue rose?...does that remind you of anything? or anyone for that matter? the icy blue rose actually holds a very special meaning for this story~

but if you figure it out don't tell anyone! ^^'' lolz, its a secret, also, alot of crazyness in this chapter huh? guess its cause its wonderland..alot of madness~ oh and anyone like the guards?~ *curious*

so sorry if there are any typos..still looking for a beta.

anyways. review for faster updates!~ and this time, i'll make sure to update faster, oh and reviewers get tweedle dee and dum guard plushies!~ its so obvious who they are, lolz

i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for reading this far!~ ^^ you guys are awesome! ***throws oz rabbit plushies to everyone who reviewed last chapter***


	6. Secrets Of Wonderland

first of all i gotta say something!~

special thanks to my best friend of all time. lilly!~. for helping me with the fight scene. we have her to thank for its greatness! so **please** everyone. give **lilly** a big hand of **thanks!. **thank you very much lilly-chan~ we love you~ x)

oh and look, i did my word and updated faster~ so now that were back on track and everything, expect faster updates.

i hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. and thank you for still sticking with this story~ oh and for the new people reading you very much for reading this far into the story~! i just noticed i have like a -ton- of story alerts for this and favorites~ thank you so much everyone!~ ^^

lolz now. onto the story!~ have fun everyone! ***throws everyone that reviewed they're awesome new guard vincent and gilbert plushies***

**I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND OR PANDORA HEARTS, if i did, i'm sure everyone knows what would happen by now xD**

* * *

The blonde Guard aimed his gun at the trio, "..you want to take it the hard way, don't you?" The blonde spoke, a smile on his face that seemed more like a smirk, hinting evil in its wake.

Whilist the black haired Guard had not a smile on his face, but a stern expression. He kept perfect aim on the trio with his gun. "get out of here or else!" the black haired Guard shouted.

Rufus Scoffed. " the hard way? tch, don't look so high of yourself's," the March Hare Rolled His Eyes Before Countinuing "now..shall we?"

The Hatter Snickered. "oh we shall~" Break dashed forward. lashing his sword forward as it idly Swayed to his side as he ran towards the blonde Guard.

Alice threw her hand forward in concern " g-guys!..." All she could do was watch as everything Unfolded.

She felt somewhat helpless. But somehow also knew this was The Mad Hatter and March Hare's Area of operation.

The Blonde sidesteped out of the way of Break's sword.  
Then he quickly moved forward only to slam his gun on the back of the Hatter's head. Leaving several opening to both Rufus and Break. almost as if he was a inexperienced fighter, Or possibly..., not even trying.

"what the-!" the black Guard shrieked at seeing Break heading towards his companion. the blonde Guard. and shot out at the Hatter. making the mistake of not even bothering to see what The March Hare Or Alice were up too.

Meanwhile. Break made haste not wasting any time once he heard the shot in regaining his Composure before he could get shot. And swiftly moved out of the way. in the same process he furiously slashed at the blonde Guard.

Strangly enough. all the while The Hatter's hat stayed perfectly on his head in top form. Regardless of the Furious movements and attacks.

Rufus had took advantage of the black Guard only focusing on The Mad Hatter And had swiftly made his way right up to the black Guard without him noticing in the least.

So right when the black Guard was about to fire another round at The Mad Hatter Rufus quickly thrusted his fan upwards. knocking the gun out of the boy's hands. Rufus grinned somewhat when the Guard yelped holding his now red hand.

"foolish attemps." Rufus stated.

The black Guard winced. holding his red hand that was more then likely going to bruise from the Impact. a few seconds more and he was running forward however.

The black Guard was throwing some weak punchs at Rufus. not wanting to give up.

Rufus simply rised a eyebrow in amusement. before speaking. "havn't you already learned boy?" He started steping backwards. and moving side to side. Dodging every punch with much grace. It was in his nature.

The black Guard stagered a bit. he was caught off balance due to The March Hare's dodging.

Then. after a few more minutes of dodging. While the black haired Guard was trying to recollect himself trying not to fall. Rufus saw his moment. and made haste. his fan reappearing from underneath his sleeve.

Rufus slapped the black Guard's already wounded hand with it rather harshly. causing servere pain.

The black haired Guard yelped out in pain. falling backwards onto his backside. He held his hand in pain. a stream of tears were starting to come to the black Guard's golden eyes.

Rufus however. seemed to get annoyed by the Guard's tears. and raised his fan. "Your useless...perish!" Rufus shouted before slamming the fan against the black haired boy's head.

The black haried Guard let out a painfull sounding noise of pain. he was forced onto his side due to The Impact. a red mark forming on the entire side of his face. he pulled his hands to his face and Started crying somewhat.

Alice ran over to the march hare's side. "w-wait!" Alice squeaked.

Once she was by the March Hare's side, she looked down at the black Guard's pitifull state. She glared At him, before looking back at Rufus and asking her question she had been wanting to Ask. "Shouldn't you ask him why..?"

Rufus nodded. finishing for her, "why he attacked us? of course." Rufus aimmed his fan at the black Haired Guard. "will you answer all of my questions? we'll let you go if you do.."

At hearing The March Hare's words. Alice looked surprised. and somewhat paniced. "wait!..Break Is...i mean, that Hatter, he's still fighting!..shouldn't you help him?" Alice asked. trying to hide her Concern.

Rufus just shaked his head. "He is Break .The Mad Hatter...he needs no such thing as help...  
You'll understand soon enough. "

Alice tilted her head. wondering why he wouldn't need any help. wasn't the mad hatter supposed to Have tea party's and such?, what did being the mad hatter have to do with fighting?, So many questions were raiding her mind.

Meanwhile. the blonde Guard had been slashed across the back. and various other injurie's, On his side of the battle field with The Mad Hatter. quite badly wounded at that.

" nnh..." the blonde Guard hissed in pain. he threw a kick at the Hatter and aimmed the gun back on Said Hatter at the same time in a swift movement

Break looked to the gun. and then to himself. he grinned widely. and unexpected by the blonde Guard. He jumped into the air. out of the gun's range. and threw his sword at the blonde. With perfect aim dispite being in the air.

The blonde Guard's eyes widened. he threw himself to the side. dodging just in time..his hair wasn't as Lucky though. as a few strands flew to the ground flying softly past his face. the sword slammed itself Into the ground Vincent was seconds ago. going deep into the ground.

The blonde Guard seemed to be geting serious finally. something triggering his anger. The said Guard suddenly aimmed his gun at Break and shot in one movement.

The Mad Hatter's expression changed to one of surprise. he shifted his body making it fall to the Ground faster as to not get shot. while he was falling his hat got shot. a chunk of the whole top left of The hat fell to the ground.

"Oh my.." once Break landed he absently tapped the empty hole in his hat with his free hand. "Was that supposed to be my head?~" Break smirked mockingly. trying not to show his relief that it actually wasn't his head this time.

The blonde Guard though. not amused at all by the mockery. frowned and elbowed Break in the face Before The Hatter could move.

"Pff!-" Break sounded. stumpling backwards as he rubbed his face. with a fake sad expression "why!, That was uncalled for...your such a rude person," Break finished. and then spun, slashing at the blonde Guard.

The blonde Guard went to hit the hatter in the face again with his other hand. but his hand ended up Making contact with breaks sword by mistake. causing a massive and nasty injury down the middle of His hand. he was probably going to need stitches..,

Dispite the pain. the blonde did not cry out. as if he was used to such a injury. He only frowned again and held his wounded hand to himself

The Mad Hatter snickered. drawing back his sword. only to aim it right above the blonde's head. "That wasn't very wise!~ oh my..are you okay?"

The Mad Hatter was faking a concerned tone. but his smirk said otherwise. He then countinued "say..be a good boy, and tell me all you know. and lets say that i'll give you a Bandaid~"

The blonde Guard's frown deepened. disliking how carefree and mocking The Hatter was. He glanced towards his gun. it was nearby..but not close enough. He released his wounded hand. And used his other arm to try and knock The Mad Hatter's sword out of his hands as the hatter did to The blonde's gun.

Break quickly caught eye of this however. and his knee shot up. slaming into Vincents hand. Making pain shot up within the blonde's hand. The Hatter then in the same motion used his left leg and Kicked the blonde onto the ground,

Before using the same leg and stomping it onto the blondes back. and Aimming his sword at the Guard's head yet again,

Break grinned. "you must really not like me that much huh~? heh. oh well!~"

The blonde Guard growled. but Break did not move not giving any chances for the blonde to get up And Attack again.

The hatter looked up and waved to The March Hare in a carefree happy way "i got this one Undercontrol!~"

Rufus nodded in a confirming way. then looked to the trembling black haired Guard he had caught.

"Now. will you answer? your friend will be of no use now. so don't think he'll be coming to save you."

The black haired guard sniffled. tears in his eyes. the pain starting to subside. So he sat up wiping his eyes.

"W-w-what do you want?..." the black haired Guard whimpered.

Rufus sighed. "to know why you two attacked us. of course" Alice nodded. glaring at the pitifull guard. she tapped her foot when no answer's came. "Are you going to answer Rufus, or not?"

The black haired Guard didn't answer. but upon seeing rufus rising his fan again. quickly nodded "F-Fine!...because. your too close to the castle..that's all."

Rufus nodded. urging the boy to keep talking. "and what's special about the castle? anyone should be Able to go there."

The black haired Guard shook his head stubbornly "no they can't."

Rufus rised a eyebrow "oh?. and why is that?"

The black haired Guard yet again shook his head stubbornly "like i'd tell you.."

Rufus was about to question again. but was stopped by a sickening snicker. everyone's attention Turned to the blonde guard under break's boot. he was starting to snicker. "it's alright Gilbert. we Should tell them...beside's. _She_. will take care of them if they can reach the castle.."

"But Vincent!..." the boy supposedly named Gilbert, cried. but the blonde just kept snickering.

Alice tilted her head, "she?...do you mean the queen?"

Vincent shook his head. smirking smugly, at this. The March Hare and Mad Hatter both looked Confused. before the blonde started to speak yet again

"No..the princess. there is no queen, only the princess.., you all live in wonderland. yet, have you ever Been to the castle?..no, you just hear rumors of the queen..that's what amuses me though, how stupid Wonderland's residents can be..how easy they are to fool, to manipulate.."

Tweedle dum, revealed to be called gilbert. looked down. feeling nervous as the truth was spoken to The trio.

The Hatter. was the first to question however. his expression was one of confusion and disbelief, "what Are you talking about?..do you expect us to believe that?"

Tweedle Dee just snickered again, "why not?.., does it scare you? foolish hatter. find out for Yourselfs..go to the castle,...go ahead...and then you can..." Vincent paused. watching everyone's Surpised expressions, as he smirked widely and smugly. his lips began to move yet again,

"Meet..._Alyss_"

* * *

this was a really interesting chapter. wasn't it?, well i guess the secret has been revealed!~ lolz,

now you get why the guard uniforms have a icy blue rose huh? i wonder how many people actually guessed it had something to do with alyss~ there was a reason i had introduced her in earlier chapters,

you see, seeing as this isn't all -_Alice In Wonderland_- i wanted to give it a pandora hearts twist. and something orignal, i hope everyone will enjoy my twists, x)

plus look, i gave you all an awesome spoiler and cliff hanger in this chapter~ so what do you think?

well thats all i have to say~ **please don't forget **to thank lilly for the fight scene!~ we both worked really hard on that, so give her a little thanks in your reviews~ it'll make me, and her, very happy x)

oh and remember!~ the more reviews i get, the faster i update. so please even if its short. go ahead and drop me a review!~ i'll be giving out alyss evil princess plushies in the next chapter for all that review this chapter x) thanks for reading!~ ^^


	7. Maniac's On Parade

woosh!~ first of all! sorry this is shorrrrrt, like..really short! but at least its a update, yes? lolz i'll make sure the next update isn't as short, but i havn't had alot of inspiration for this story lately..

but don't worry, i'm not the type that just ends a story when i'm at a lose for inspiration! i never would do that, i just have to find inspiration~

meanwhile, bare with these..shortish, chapters..well..hopefully not, i mean, i dislike short chapters, but they are easier to write..lets just hope i get my inspiration back for this soon )x eek!

anyway, without further pauseness, here is your short-but done, chapter~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR WONDERLAND ..sadly!**

_***throws all the reviewers oz rabbit pocket watch plushies***_

* * *

"Aw~ really, was letting them go the best choice Rufus?.." Break sighed. but at least they knew of something now..something named -Alyss-..

He had heard the name before briefly, but he had long forgotten where he had heard the name..

"They had no more information for us hatter, plus they were wounded, its not like us to take prisoners, They would of only slowed us down," The March Hare stated matter of factly.

Alice just folded her arms, holding them tightly to her chest, pondering over the name that she had Heard. it sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't remember why. _'Alyss...Alyss...i've heard it Before...but where...?'_

The three were quickly apporaching a castle, however, none of them noticed it, as they were all Recalling the event,

After Tweedle Dee and Dum had mentioned Alyss. Rufus had started leaving,

Making Alice and Break follow him, he didn't want to brag about his knowledge..  
he had heard of Alyss.

But that name, it meant trouble..he didn't want to freak out Alice though, And much less let that clown of a Hatter know he was even somewhat worried. he didn't need that Now,

None of the three noticed however...eyes watching they're every move..,

"I'll be taking this, nya...!" A Cat like voice echoed, starting the trio

Break quickly put himself on alert, whilist the March Hare's eyes widened, and Alice tensed,

A russle in the leaf's sounded through the forest. and before any of them could even react, two arms Wrapped around alice's waist and tugged Her into the air.

Alice shrieked and struggled but it was no use against the furry arms!-..._'furry arms..!'_

Break was looking in every direaction in a panic, he didn't want to lose the girl, not now, "Alice! Alice! if you can hear me say something!", no relpy came. Alice was already gone!...

Rufus grabbed the Hatter's arm. trying to calm the hatter down, "Break!...Break calm down for Heavens sake!..Alice...she is..captured.."...

Rufus looked off to the side, Break's eye's never left him, boring into his head.

Rufus sighed before countinuing "and i have a growing feeling that the Cheshire Cat has probably taken her..no one else could escape us without even making a ruckus,..i also suspect he has taken her away to the castle ..where...-Alyss- is..., The Cheshire Cat is known for his ablity to teleport, and its said the only one he listens to...is a girl, a girl named Alyss..." Break nodded as Rufus finished.

The March Hare then decided to speak yet again, "..there is only one thing to do..you know what that Is, Right Hatter?" Rufus looked up at the Hatter in a serious manor. before Break replied. a grin Spreading On his face "yes...charge in, and have no regrets. shall we..march hare?"

The March Hare grinned slightly, then the two maniacs looked onward onto the castle..and rushed. They would be there within a few minutes,

* * *

Elsewhere, the Cheshire Cat had taken Alice to the castle.., they currently heading down a dark Hallway, the castle was icey blue and there were icy white roses nearly everywhere inside,

Alice wasn't really looking around though so she wasn't noticing much as she was too busy kicking And struggling to no avail, "let me go!... let me...go!" alice shouted, but Cheshire ignored her.

"I'm sorry Alice..Alyss, its her order nya.." Cheshire stated,

"Alyss..?" Alice questioned, but Cheshire kept ignoring her, and Opened a door. they walked through. alice looked up and in the room, and her eyes widened at what She saw.

In the room they had entered. was a dark blue carpet. and blue tile. there was a toybox in the Corner With alot of strange plushies, but besides that. there wasn't really anything else in the Room, However...There was a tea table, and in it...a girl. not only a girl, the same girl she had met!..

The Girl..she Remembered now, That girl's name, the one with silky white hair, it was...!..

"Nice to meet you again Alice..." The strange girl stood up from the tea table. smiling sickly sweet. "Remember me?.." She Questioned.

Alice's eyes were wide as she replied "..._Alyss_"

* * *

no Cheshire! don't turn your back on Alice!~ you guys are weird best friends!..)'x...

oh no!~ Alice got captured! anyone see that coming? no? good, lolz

anyway~ you know the drilllllllll review and faster updates!~ and thank you so much for still sticking with this story you little bunnys! ^^

i kinda, like this chapter, even though its short..i wrote it pretty well for once, so like, yay!~ Em...its late, i'm going to bed now lolz,


	8. True Insanity

The Two maniac's had broken into the castle with ease,

Alyss's nameless Soldiers had tried to stop them, only to meet the end of they're existence by the duo,

Her soldiers however were very unique..Alyss collected the most oddist creatures in wonderland, something Called Chains. they came in many shapes, they had species, and they could rarely be tamed, even if they were, it Was said they would never be loyal. it was rare to see so many in one place without a gruesome scene behind They're reason, They terrorized this wonderland,

"Did you see that bunny? that one. it was trying to kiss you." the Mad Hatter chuckled to himself. watching as The March Hare narrowed his eyes, weather at what he said, or if the Hare was just Disgusted at the Hatter Himself. he would never really know.

"Shut up Hatter..this isn't the time to be immature. Alice may be in grave danger at this very moment we speak." Rufus scolded, However Break was paying him no attention and had already started up the stairs.

Rufus Wordlessly followed. looking about at the mess they had made, he personally hated messes..they were Just Gross and unruly,

The mess the Hare was thinking about consisted of dead chains of different varitey's lying on the floor. Odd black Ink slowly starting to slither up from the floor and consume them,

Another mystery of this wonderland, if you Managed to kill a chain the ink would always drag them down Somewhere before disappearing from the Wonderland completly. when a human died it never happened,

To where the chains went was puzzling. the Ink would leave no trace or edvidence.

The March hHre unspokenly Made a vowel to find out where they went, Something he hated more then messes was not knowing something, _'irritating beyound all bounds..'_ the Hare Thought to himself.

When the March Hare dawned back on reality, he noticed they were up the staircase,

Dawning second on him, was the fact more chains had showed up to stop they're progress to the long awaiting Hallways. and to what he guessed could only be Princess Alyss's room.

He pulled out his trusted fan to his side and out reached it towards the hideious monster's, he traced his finger Along the held fan and a Knive up. the fan itself folding up to transform itself completly into the simple blade,

Surprizingly before he could make a move The Mad Hatter had already sprinted down the long hall. slashing and Dicing the monsters as he went. they couldn't hold they're own against the skilled swordsmen, some tried and Ended up meeting they're bitterend quicker then the rest,

Rufus examined the situation at hand as he followed and took care of the chains that were considered left Over's,

_'something about him..'_ the March Hare thought to himself.

He blinked as he examind the Mad Hatter further,

The March Hare was silently watching as the insane Hatter lunged into the air and came sprialling down to impale His blade into one of the many chain's heads, ripping it down from top to bottom and showing no mercy,

Yes...certainly it was the same Break to untrained eyes,

However, to the one and only March Hare, he could read the man like a book, having lived with the man and Having seen nearly all states he could be in,

Be it his irritating jokes or his serious stay away from him zone. his Sad nights, or even him sleeping. Or the Regret he would unintentionally let the march hare see. and quite Frankly, at the present moment the man was Undoubtably angry Behind his poker face and many jokes, More Over. what interested Rufus the most was why He was angry. Nothing could really make the Mad Hatter furious like he currently was. At least nothing the Hare Could think of at the bit.

"Hmm.." Rufus hummed as he finished off the pathetic left overs,

They were both running down the hall now, few blocking the path. before he took another glance at the Hatter As they made they're way,

The emotion's the Hatter displayed hinted something. and it only took a few more seconds for Rufus to get a Possible Explanation

_'pitifull...geting attached like that to a outsider..is that it, Break?'_

* * *

"What do you want with me Alyss?..Why did you have Cheshire take me here?" Alice questioned. she was Nervous. and heaven forbid it she was also a bit scared. but she was going to try and act brave.

The Silky White haired girl smiled sweetly. but something about it sent chills down Alice's back.

"Because i dislike you, Alice.." The Princess whispered softly,

"W-What? but you don't even know me..!" Alice shot back,

"LIAR!" Alyss screeched, her eyes widening and her sweet display melting away as she stood up from her chair, Smashing her tea cup on the table in the process. Alice's mouth shut completly. feeling frightened at the Outburst,

Alyss Glared hard at the girl. "why..? why do you get to be Alice?...why are you Alice..?" Tear's started to collect In Alyss's eye's, her arms starting to shake by her side,

Her mood swing's were frightening Alice, but..something Made her heart break for the girl that claimed to know Her.

"What are you talking a-about..?" Alice replied quietly.

Alyss looked to Alice. this time however, she didn't look frightening at all as the tear's started to stream down Her face, she was making no move to wipe them away..she looked like she was suffering,

"Why Are You Alice...? why do you get to be normal?...Lacie..Lacie said i couldn't be normal! she abandoned Me...and saved you! she picked you over me...left me here...in this horrible world..."

Alyss's voice was shaking, Her hands raising up to slowly pull at her hair as she countinued to speak.

"Glen...she left me with Glen...In this Horrible blood stained wonderland...taking you with her...to the real World...she wouldn't look back...she never Looked back...Alice..." the Icy Princess whimpered. shaking as she Pulled and Pulled at her hair, tears openly streaming,

Alice stared at the girl with wide eyes, her mind was railing,

..Lacie..that was her mom...

The same mom that died only five years ago,

How could Alyss know her..?

Glen, Lacie never talked about him, but when Alice asked who her father was years back. that name was Something Lacie would sometime's mention, but she would never tell Alice any details.

'Just who Is she..? who is Alyss...?' Alice questioned in her mind, and as if Alyss could read it, She answered,..

"I'm Your Twin Sister...Alice, ..I want you to...Release me.. from this horrible wonderland...! Help me...Help me, Alice!" the girl cried out, falling to her knee's and weeping into her hands,

"W-What..?" Alice blurted out, running to the girl's side and falling to her own knees, She put a hand on the girl's Shoulder,

it was all too much to take in, this world was truly..._insane, _

Alice was learning nothing would make Sense,..

"What do you want Alyss?...w-what is it?" She whispered, She felt helpless. but something in her wanted To help The girl that claimed to be her own blood

The girl looked up to her, her face soaked with fresh tears, her face red from the emotional abuse.  
"Kill Me...Kill Me Alice...the one and only thing...that you will ever have to do for me..." the girl sounded weak. like Confused child,..

Alice knew, she didn't want to die. she was just lost,...lost like Alice was at Lacie's Funeral.

Just then an All too familiar voice rang out. making both of the girl's head's turn to look at the doorway,

"I'm sure Dying wouldn't really do all that much for me!~ But please...if you really want to...Leave the honor's to me, Princess.." Spoke the Mad Hatter, tilting his head to the side with a insane grin, his bloody sword hanging losely by His side,

Cheshire hissed at the hatter. "Don't Interupt! nya!" The Mad Hatter's insane Grin Simply Spread.

* * *

OH OH OHHH look at the twist i put in there, x) i actually was planning that from the start...sorry i havn't updated In like ,FOREVER. but i promise to try and start updating more often! lolzy. i hope this chapter pleased some People~ this story is geting very close to ending, i havn't the inspration for it lately. but i will make the ending Satisfactory? is that the right word? *~*

Cheshire is uncharactiscally non active in this chapter i noticed..oops! forgot he was there..*whistle* sorry Cheshire~

Oh and i've already decided and started working on a kinda..Sequeal or Alternative to this, i'll tell you guys more About it as soon as i finish this in about...three or two more chapters, x)

**PLEASE REVIEW!** *~* it makes me totally hyper hyper happy! be it small or long~~


End file.
